Some conventional dolls have hair that is thermochromic. The color of the doll's hair can be changed by the application of a cold object or a warm object to the hair. In one example, the application of heat through the contact of a warm object with thermochromic hair of the doll can result in the doll's hair changing from a first color to a different, second color. The application of cold energy through the contact of a cold object with the doll's hair can change the hair from the second color back to the first color.
Some conventional toys are configured to blow air. Blowing air alone is repetitive and lacks any creativity on the part of the child playing with the blower.
However, such toys are not configured to blow air and particles that are decorative, such as glitter. The ability of a blower to blow particles in addition to air would facilitate the decoration of a doll or other object.
Therefore, there is a need for an air blower than can blow air and particles, such as glitter. There is also a need for an air blower that can be used to change the color of a doll's hair as well as dispense air and particles.